mha_rpfandomcom-20200214-history
Bast Voss
Appearance General Appearance Bast has long, pink hair that acts as whiskers for her. She has mutated cat ears and a tail, and often decorates them with bows or clips of some sort. She is tall but skinny, and her favorite item of clothing is anything that is loose and that she can move her tail in. Often she will be wearing some sort of long sock so she doesn't get cold, and will carry around a small squishy in a purse or pocket. Costumed Appearance Bast went for a maid themed hero costume. She wears a short red, white, and black dress. It is loose in most places, which does not manipulate her breathing so that she is able to . She wears high high socks and no shoes, because they just slow her down. Personality Bast is either very upbeat and talkative or lazy and quiet. She easily gets along with other people her age and adults. She is often very childish in nature, and observant of other people's behavior or appearance, often remembering faces instead of names. Character Background Bast grew up in a middle class family. She is an only child, and has been at the top of her class for most of her life. Bast's parents got divorced when she was 5, and she ended up living with her mother and step-father in a house near the downtown area. Later on in life, she turned to dance and other physical activities to keep her mind clear of anything bad happening in the world around her. She is still part of a dance team, but this is currently the only physical activity that she does. Aspects Aspects are a roleplaying mechanic, that can be about your character's personality, their skill, their beliefs, their looks, or whatever you choose. They can be activated by during roleplay, by anyone involved in the scene to cause certain actions or lack of action to have more impact. Aspects are not inherently positive or negative, meaning they can be used to hinder a character or help them, depending on who makes use of them. Most importantly, Aspects are always true of your character. Think carefully when thinking up one. Every character starts out with 3 Character Aspects. #Observant #Helps till it Hurts #Peacemaker Stat Points Stat points are your character's physical capabilities and hopefully won't need too much explaining. Player characters start out with 80 points to spend and can raise any stat up to 60 at the beginning. Remember, Will is an average of your 4 Stats and does not count towards the total. Quirk 'Calico' Calico gives Bast the positive and negative attributes that cats have. One addition would be her claws and her cat like features, including ears and a tail. 'Quirk Cost' This section of your wiki is to be only utilized by moderators. It's where they'll put the strengths and flaws of your quirk as well as the final price. Under no circumstance should a player ever edit this part of their Wiki page. If you are caught doing so, expect consequences. Techniques Techniques are something that’s been touched upon in the manga, which you can consider to be similar to the Super Move in a Fighting game. Techniques are examples of something that might be a little too much for your character to attempt to perform like a normal action, being a much stronger or unorthodox usage of one’s quirk. The amount of techniques you can have is equal to your quirk tier and they must be approved by a Balancer as well. Gear (DO NOT TOUCH) Various items or special clothing you might wish for your character to wear or have on them when they're in the field. Gear is bought using the same points used to purchase a quirk and require specific approval to have as well. Category:Inactive